


afloat

by eanard



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 17:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19873084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eanard/pseuds/eanard
Summary: Yunho is a fisherman and Changmin's a rich heir with a broken heart.





	afloat

He doesn't usually go this deep into the sea, but being heart broken and a complete mess, he decides it's a good idea to take his yacht out on a run, a run that went way past the coast, accidentally leaving him in the middle of the ocean without _fuel_ to go back.

Changmin wants to throw himself over the edge of the boat, but he settles for laying on the deck and staring at the slowly darkening sky. His stomach grumbles, and it's with a sigh that he remembers he hasn't eaten anything in hours ( and he's pretty sure the only things inside the yacht are alcohol, alcohol and alcohol. Not even water. It makes him question his life choices.)

He's never been one to get emotional. Not really. Having strict parents and a future company on his shoulders has never allowed him that. So, what he did today was truly unexpected. And stupid. Incredibly stupid for a 31 year old. A 31 year old who still lives in his parents mansion. A 31 year old who's had his life planned out for him. A 31 year old who apparently, realizes he's gay after falling for a man, a man that leaves him without saying goodbye and doesn't respond to his calls or texts. Overall, a very stupid 31 year old man.

The weather starts getting cold. Chagmin considers going below deck to at least die on a warmer place, but he discards the idea, too lazy and feeling too pathetic to stand. He falls asleep with the cold air engulfing him, waves crashing against the boat over and over again, like a very aggressive lullaby. 

\------

He wakes up feeling significantly warmer. He can still hear the waves even with his eyes closed, so he knows he's still in the middle of nowhere with no fucking fuel. 

What he doesn't expect is to hear someone singing.

Changmin snaps his eyes open in panic, sitting up quickly (and definitely getting whiplash) and searching for the source of the voice. His eyes settle on the back of a stranger, and alarms go blaring off inside his head.

"What the fuck" Changmin says, his voice rough from not using it in the past how-many-hours "who the fuck are you"

The man turns around, a blinding smile at the ready. He walks towards chagmin, bends down, and offers a friendly hand in greeting "I'm Yunho"

"What are you doing in my _yacht_ " Changmin demands, trying to sound intimidating even though he feels anything but. He doesn't return the handshake.

The man takes his offered hand back, noticing Changmin’s discomfort, and brings it to rub at the back of his neck. He (once again) smiles at him, this time sheepishly. "Sorry. I was just worried you were going to freeze"

It's then that changmin takes notice of the blanket wrapped around his body. A very obnoxiously red blanket that is definitely not his. Changmin shakes it off, immediately reggretting it the moment cold dawn air hits his skin without remorse.

"I'm a fisherman" Yunho says, still scratching the back of his neck like he has an itch or something "I was just passing by with my boat when i saw yours, and well, also saw you laying down without moving. I was worried you were dead, so i climbed your yacht and made sure you had a pulse. You had, which was a relief. But still, you were so cold. That's why i gave you one of my blankets"

Changmin runs a hand over his hair. Of course. His life is such a mess that this could only happen to him. He lays back down on the deck and soulessly stares back up to the sky. "Thank you"

Yunho lays down next to him, a few feet between them. He gives the man a questioning glance, but the other just smiles at him (again). 

"Can i ask why you're in the middle of nowhere, alone and with your boat turned off?"

"No"

Yunho laughs "Figures" he then sighs and puts his hands behind his head "Your deck is pretty comfy, I might be understanding why you decided to take a nap here"

Changmin rolls his eyes. He's pretty sure his spine is not going to appreciate having spent a whole night on hard polished wood. "Fisherman and a comedian, wow"

The stranger has the audacity to lightly punch him in the arm. Changmin doesn't do anything. He's just too tired to give a fuck. He sighs "It's dead"

"What?" Yunho asks, concerned, sitting up and looking at him with disbelieving eyes

"The engine. My fuel tank is empty." Changmin replies, spreading his limbs like a starfish.

"Oh" the man says, laying back down and laughing "I thought for a second you were a murderer"

This time it's changmin who punches his arm. The stranger doesn't complain. He just keeps laughing. _He has a mole_ , Changmin absentmindedly thinks as he watches the fisherman's ever so happy mouth. Were fishermen always happy or something?

"I'm glad I didn't ignore your boat then" Yunho states inbetween laughs. Changmin's weak traitor heart thinks the way his eyes crease when he smiles is adorable.

"It was stupid, why i came to the sea" Changmin exhales, deflating like a ballon at the memory of a man who used to love him. No, who _pretended_ to love him. "Now I'm going to die a stupid dead in the stupid sea"

It's quiet after that, and Changmin almost forgets he's not alone (almost being the keyword). He can still hear the fisherman's breathing, a constant within the sound of waves crashing against the boat. He's always liked the sea and the saltiness of the air anytime he went fishing. If he weren't heartbroken, he would much enjoy the serenity that comes with being among the waters that managed to calm him down countless times when he thought about giving up on his duties.

Yunho opens his mouth after a few minutes pass, and Changmin can detect compassion in the timbre of his voice. It makes him want to curl up and hide inside the blanket he threw away. "Look. I don't know what happened but...ummm"

His stomach decides to growl very loudly on that very unfortunate moment. It echos, an endless sound spreading throughout the endless ocean. His cheeks flush, and now Changmin really wants to curl up and hide away like a seashell. Yunho snorts, and changmin would give him the middle finger, but the stranger is not kyhyun, so he spares him.

"What i meant to say is let's get you out of here. I certainly can't tow your yacht with my tiny boat, but i can definitely tow _you_ " Yunho pauses to laugh at his (very distasteful) joke and then continues "I own a restaurant by the coast, we can have an early lunch together and then call someone to get your boat"

Changmin replies without thinking, emotions high "why are you doing this"

Yunho looks at him and smiles, this time softly "we're both sea man, aren't we? I don't know what made you come to the sea without fuel but I do know I can at least help you get your feet back onto solid land"

He kind of wants to cry, but that would be very uncool for a first meeting, and also there's enough water in the sea around them, Changmin shouldn't add more to it or it would cause a high tade.

"I'd like that. Thank you" he sniffs, and his vision gets kind of blurry, but at least no tears leave his eyes.

Yunho just keeps smiling as he picks up the discarded red blanket and wraps it around Changmin's shoulders, stands up and then offers him a hand to get up. "Let's get back to land, okay?"

Changmin nods and takes his hand.


End file.
